Loss of the contents of a freezer or refrigerator compartment of a refrigerator unit can often result from leaving the door ajar. Although the user is conscientious in trying to maintain the door in the closed position, it could be helpful to have an alarm that provided an audible output to attract the attention of the user to close the refrigerator door once a predetermined time period had elapsed. Because it is often difficult to install alarms and the like, it would be a benefit to have an alarm system that was enclosed in one housing and that could be installed simply by positioning the housing onto a surface of the refrigerator unit adjacent to the door to be monitored. In addition, because the refrigerator unit is often visited it would be a further benefit to have a refrigerator door alarm system that included a message playing mechanism for passing along message to occupants of the home by playing a user recordable audible message each time the monitored refrigerator door is opened.